Kimberly's First Time
by hugmeimhuggable
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory... more naughty than dirty, but VERY funny.


Kimberly's First Time  
by Gina and Jenn  
  
Kimberly stepped out of her fuzzy pink bathroom in her pink satin robe.   
  
"Wow- changing into my PJ's just feels morphenominal!" she exclaimed, overusing the made up superhero slang. The pink power ranger ran her fingers through her short brown hair, but jumped when she heard a sudden sound.  
  
"Wow- you LOOK morphenominal." said a voice in the shadows. She knew it could've only been one person; her white knight in shining armor. A figure emerged from the shadows. It was her one true love: Tommy Oliver. Kimberly, taken aback, felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"Leapin' lizards Tommy! You scared me! I thought it was Rita trying to kidnap me again!" she gasped, one hand placed lazily over her heart, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Tommy stepped towards the young girl, "I just couldn't get you off my mind. You had me worried today, Kim." he breathed, embracing her lightly. Kimberly hugged back, looking up into his eyes. Tommy was referring to the events of the day. An awful putty had jumped out of nowhere and taken Kim hostage; knocking her power coin out of her morpher. Although Tommy did courageously rescue her, it was the longest commercial break of his life. He leaned down, lightly kissing her on the cheek. To his surprise, Kimberly had a look of nervousness and fear in her eyes. She whispered.  
  
"Tommy- don't you think that's moving a little fast? We've only been rangers for three years,"   
  
He peered into her eyes longingly. On the outside, he understood where she was coming from. On the inside? She was getting dumber day by day. Her growing stupidity was a flaw Tommy learned to bypass, however, because he still loved Kimberly regardless of how ditzy and useless of a power ranger she was. The white ranger was never one to take advantage of people, but now? He shook his head to disagree with his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.   
  
*****  
  
Kimberly and Tommy kissed.  
  
Kimberly and Tommy kissed some more.  
  
Kimberly and Tommy kissed on her pink bed.  
  
"Tommy, it's almost ten o'clock. It's really late you should get going." she exhaled, trying to squeeze out words as he proceeded to kiss her. Her robe had come off about ten minutes ago, and now she was only wearing a pink tank top with pink boxer shorts. She felt practically naked in front of him. Tommy was now down to his jeans and his white muscle shirt. He'd taken off his jacket. Kimberly felt her elbows dig into her pink pillow. Tommy backed off, staring at her blankly.  
  
"Kim, I thought you said your mom was out of town." he stated, trying to get his point across as easily as he could. Did she not see what he was leading to here? Kimberly smiled, nodded jubilantly.  
  
"She is, she's in Paris."   
  
Tommy loved her to death, but she was really beginning to frustrate him.  
  
"So how is she going to know if I- oh- say stay past ten?"  
  
Kimberly gasped.  
  
"You mean- lie to my mom?"   
  
Tommy had to remind himself that Kimberly was eighteen years old. He nodded. Tommy thought for a second. It was time to turn to his last resort. He didn't really want to do this.  
  
"Kimberly," he looked at her affectionately, his face quickly changing, "haven't you ever wanted to talk a walk on the wild side?" Kimberly looked at him cluelessly, and then nodded.  
  
"Oh of course, I have before. Like that time, on the balance beam," Tommy hushed her.  
  
"No, I don't mean that."  
  
"Like with the rangers?"  
  
"No, not that either."  
  
"In school?"  
  
"No- Kimberly you're getting off subject here."  
  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
  
He huffed. "Kimberly, take off your shirt."  
  
Her shirt was off, revealing her pink bra with a little pink bow in the middle.   
  
"Okay, well, my shirt is off. What's next?"   
  
Tommy felt his brain about to explode. Did he really have to explain this whole process to her?  
  
"Well, at least she's willing," he thought, quickly shaking it out of his head. Fox Kids would not be very happy with that one...  
  
**FIVE MINUTES LATER**  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?!?!" she wailed as only she could, "its cold in here."   
  
Tommy slapped his own forehead. This girl was really oblivious, it wasn't just an act for Zordon.   
  
"Your naked Kimberly. Here, I'll shut the window," he offered, walking over, "not like it'll make much of a difference." he muttered to himself. Nearly naked himself, he took off his shirt and lay down next to her on her bed. Kimberly sat huddled on her pillow, shivering from the cold. He pulled her close.  
  
"Tommy-"  
  
He pulled her close, "Here, I'll- um- help you warm up."   
  
**TWO MINUTES LATER**  
  
Well, as dumb as she was, she gave in pretty fast. Let's just say the power coin found the morpher, and leave it at that.  
  
"TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
